negetive_protein_ghostomfacefandomcom-20200213-history
Ghostom Face
Character Ghostom Face is a similar variant to Awesome Face, although he wears a eye patch with purple dots, also his right eye is bandaged it is unknown why it is. In Season 1 he had an large ego that he was the strongest and he usually mocked his opponents, similar to Sanic. He's also shown to be very smart as he was able to combine all of Negative Seventy-fives's forms into his cyborg form. He also knew about Photohon with out Awesome Face telling him. In Season 1 he had a small alliance with Phantoeegee, but later on betrayed him and killed him with his Ultra Rage blast. In Season 2 he plays a much smaller role as he hadn't appeared as often as Season 1, it is unknown why, but he will soon return in Season 3 much stronger than before. As he was shown to have an Acsended form and a fusion called Ghostace. His nickname is Ghostom. Abilities Ghostom Face actually can't really do much, he's seen using the basic fighting style such as punching with his face, firing energy blast, but he has the Ultra Rage Abillty theoretically not possible because he's not made by Xamo, but he mimicked Negative Seventy Five to learn it. When he uses his Ultra Rage abillity red dots get added additionally to his purple dots and his right eye turns into a fire basically. While his body turns into a dark red tone unlike Negative Seventy Five. He also knows how to fuse which he demonstrated with Awesome Face when they became Ghostace. As Ghostace he can use a standard beam, or an ice beam, however the Ice Beam was never shown alone. He also used a triple beam attack in normal and Ultra Rage mode. Role In Negative Protein "I" first appeared in Negative Protein Episode 1, I landed on their planet.. In a city I charged a blast destroying the city only to be encountered by Weegee, soon Protein Man, Awesome Face, Negative Seventy Five appeared and overpowered me, Negative Seventy Five was about to finish me. Although Awesome Face let me go, giving me the opportunity to warp away. In episode 2 I didn't make an appearance for most of the episode I was watching the heroes train from afar I relieved their powers were growing massively which was why I found Phanoteegee. I fought him trying to kill him, although he easily survived even my X4 Ultra Rage beams, but he offered to train me which increased my power above Negative Seventy Five's base form. I soon landed on the planet and encountered Negative Seventy Five and Protein Man. We both used our Ultra Rage forms, but I defeated him, however Protein Man tried defeating me as my power was lowering, but he failed and Negative Seventy Five "killed me" I do not make an appearance in episode 5 except for the last part. Seeing that Negative Seventy Five drained Phantoeegee's power I took this moment to use my full power killing Phantoeegee. In Season 2 I don't appear as often, but Phantoeegee possessed me forcing me to fight Electro Awesome Face, however he transformed into his Giga Form and "defeated" Phantoeegee only for him to use the time gear to gain the upper hand. Also I survived the Universe's explosion by using this strange ability, although I'm not sure what or how. Ghostom Face returned in the season 3 finale, where he told Awesome Face, that he had the regenerating ability and that he planned for himself to "die", and that he became a cyborg like -75. They merge into Ghostom Face and combat Ditto and take part of the universal punch attack suggested by -75. Relationships * Phantoeegee At first Ghostom and Phantoeegee were enemies, but when Phantoeegee offered some training, and after that they made a small temporary alliance, but when Phantoeegee lost his Ultra Rage Ghostom decided to betray him, because he hated Phantoeegee more then the heroes. * Awesome Face Ghostom used to be enemies with Awesome Face, but after season 1 he became a close friend with Awesome Face in fact closer than the other heroes for some reason. * Negative Seventy-five In season 1 Ghostom and Negative Seventy-five were arch rivals with each other even more than the other heroes for some reason he also "killed" Ghostom even though he didn't. After season 1 Negative Seventy-five and Ghostom Face became allies. Probably because they both hated Phantoeegee. * NP and WC heroes At first there were just NP heroes, because the events of season 2 didn't happen yet but during the time of season 1 Ghostom was enemies with the NP heroes, but after he betrayed Phantoeegee he became an ally of the heroes. During season 2 he didn't interact with the WC heroes that much, but it's assumed he's still allies with the WC heroes. * Photohon Ghostom Face and Photohon are enemies. Due to Photohon trying to attack him, and his friends he also forced Ghostom to use his Ascended form, and eventually forced him, and Awesome Face to fuse into Ghostace. * Galaxion Ghostom and Galaxion didn't interact much in the series, but in season 3 episode 8. Galaxion killed Ghostom after Phantoeegee used his Ultra Rage in a new form. * Ditto Ghostom Face returned in the season finale, where he and Awesome Face fused into Ghostace and combatted Ditto. They're enemies because the heroes don't like Ditto. Category:Villains Category:Heroes